1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a mechanism for moving one or more interception elements suitable at least to intercept a light wave, sound wave, radio wave or other type of wave. In particular, the present invention is advantageously but not exclusively applied in a solar plant, for example of the concentration type, in which the interception elements are a plurality of reflective plates mounted mobile on a frame, so as to assume an optimized condition of exposure to the sun's rays and suitable to concentrate the sun's rays in suitable collectors, in order to exploit the solar energy.
The present invention also concerns the solar plant that uses the mechanism for moving the reflective plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar plants are known, in particular the concentration type, in which a plurality of reflective plates, or mirrors, are suitably conformed, normally concave, to intercept and concentrate the sun's rays toward a common collector in which a saline solution or other flows, to accumulate energy.
It is known that the saline solution is then used to transform the accumulated energy into usable energy, for example electric or heat energy or other.
Concentration type solar plants are also known, in which the reflective plates can be moved so as to be selectively oriented according to the azimuth angle of the sun, at least partly following its daily movement, and therefore optimizing to the utmost the exploitation of the available solar energy.
It is also known that this system of supporting and moving the plates used in solar plants is also used in other types of plants, for example photovoltaic plants, transceiver plants or others where it is necessary to orient a plurality of interception elements, whether they are photovoltaic panels, transceiver antennae or others.
It is known to provide, for all the above known types of plant, a rotatable assembly of each interception element to the frame by means of typical rotation mechanisms, such as bronzes, bearings or suchlike, and at least a movement mechanism suitable to command the rotation of the interception element.
The rotation required for this type of plant has an amplitude of some tens of degrees, that is, sufficient to follow the relative rotation of the sun throughout the day, and occurs at a very low speed, precisely depending on the relative movement of the sun.
These kinematic conditions require a great accuracy in the movement because even a deviation of one degree can considerably affect the energy performance, or generally the functional performance of the plant.
Therefore, in particular in solar plant applications, but not only, it is known to use movement mechanisms for example of the hydraulic or electronic type, or mechanical with levers, with linear guides or others, that guarantee an optimal precision in movement.
However, such mechanisms are extremely expensive to produce, to install and to maintain, and entail an overall increase in the running costs of the plant.
Furthermore, since they have to support considerable static loads and apply high torques in order to move the interception elements, the movement mechanisms normally used are often over-sized, which entails a further increase in costs.
The movement mechanisms normally do not include the gear kinematisms or suchlike, which, while transmitting high torques and having limited production, installation and maintenance costs, do not guarantee a sufficient precision of movement, mainly due to the normal plays in construction and meshing of the gears that transmit motion.
Moreover, since they have these construction plays, gear type kinematisms are normally excluded due to the possible accidental movements that can occur between the gears themselves.
Indeed, mainly due to atmospheric agents acting on the interception elements, for example because of the wind, the gears can move reciprocally and cause vibrations, with consequent possible breakages of the gears and of the interception elements.
It is known to provide, for example from the European patent application EP-A-1791184, a purely elastic system to compensate the construction and meshing plays between the transmission gears of the movement mechanism of the solar plant.
This solution, due to the mechanical nature of the elastic action, is sensitive to the vibrations that are generated due to the action of atmospheric agents on the interception element, and effects a constant and progressive thrust on the parts, keeping them engaged under pressure with each other.
These characteristics clearly determine an increase in the wear between the gears, and can possibly cause a breakage.
Moreover, by effecting a constant and progressive thrust, the elastic system does not allow to verify from outside the state of wear of the gears, so that they can only be replaced or maintained when a mechanical problem occurs, with no possibility of programming.
Purpose of the present invention is to produce a movement mechanism, and perfect a solar plant, which are simple and economical to make, which allow an effective and precise movement of the interception elements, and which overcome the shortcomings of known solutions.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.